


An Oblivious Sun

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Hugs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Grinding, Groping, Jealous Kageyama, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima sees a thing going on with Hinata and Kageyama. However, Hinata is super oblivious to Kageyama's love for him, so he tries to do something about it.</p><p>He does this by making The King jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oblivious Sun

**Author's Note:**

> (actually tbh hinata is oblivious btu when he hangs out w/ tsukki,, . ., , . hhmhhHHMmh)
> 
> So... Here it is. A Tsukihina fic, with a side of Kagehina... I'm not sure if its Kagehina more or Tsukihina more... But I hope its written good enough! I haven't written fanfiction in ages so .........  
> Also, please take note that there may or may not be sequels to this! Smutty sequels in fact... It's just a plan, but I might do the thing... (I say, as I'm half way through a possible one at the moment...)  
> Lastly, if it wasn't for tumblr user marbot's help, I think i would've abandoned this fic half way through to be honest! :OO

Seeing Hinata being so oblivious to The King’s feelings was pissing Tsukishima off. The duo would stand out more in their team due to their growing reputation on their combo attack. In each practice session they would try to improve their ‘Oddball Quick Strikes’ or ‘Broad Attacks’ against a couple of the second years, or just toss and spike to the other side of the net. But during that time and even afterwards, Kageyama would accidently show off his ‘affection’ for Hinata.

He’d buy the shorty an extra carton from the dispenser (he never buys any for anyone), he’d hesitantly accept Hinata’s random piggyback rides from time to time (no-one knows why Hinata hugs _just_ him), and he’d always have this small blush on his face whenever Hinata was talking to him. Whereas Hinata would smile all the time while talking to Kageyama (unless they had some sort of argument, but they’d get back together a day later), he would attempt to buy Kageyama something from the dispenser (but fails to do so since he spends most of his money on food from the convenience store), and he’d always have a small blush whenever he ‘accidently’ peeked at Kageyama changing.

Don’t ask why he knows, but he _was_ in a team with them, and their actions pissed off Tsukishima. It was like they were both so _oblivious_ to their own awareness for each other.

“Tsukki?” A quiet but firm voice arose, grabbing him out from his deep thoughts on the bench. His eyes wandered to the source. Tch, it was just Yamaguchi.

“What is it?” 

“Are you ok? You seem angrier than usual.” He looked concerned. Better tell him the truth.

“It’s just that,” He started, huffing out and relaxing his face from hard thinking. “Those two, right there.” He pointed. “Them. They piss me off.”

“How come?” A different voice rose, startling Tsukishima. Yamaguchi looked at him clueless as he hadn’t noticed Sugawara-senpai sitting next to him all this time. He had been sitting next to him for quite a while because he was spectating Tanaka and Nishinoya’s practice.

“Well it’s just that-!” Tsukki growled, as his hands clenched into fists. “Just, look at them!” He pointed out to the duo out of anger, attracting their attention. Kageyama glared at the middle blocker, Tsukishima glared back, and Hinata started to cower behind Kageyama because of all of the intensity. Their attention was redirected by Coach Ukai’s orders for them, getting their head back in the game (pun intended). Yamaguchi sighed beside him.

“What about them?” Sugawara asked the team’s tallest member.

His face distorted into disbelief. He let out a heavy sigh and started slouching. “It’s just so annoying seeing the King and his Queen together, flirting in public but oblivious to each other’s feelings. I think it’s gross seeing their behaviour like that…” He muttered ‘gross’ rather lowly, making his appearance seem rather dark. The person practicing in front of him, who was sadly Asashi, yelped out loud and jogged away from his field of vision.

Yamaguchi looked confusingly at his childhood friend. Sugawara chuckled lightly at both of their reactions.

“Then why don’t you help them out a bit, Tsukishima? There’s no harm in giving them both a small push to each other.” He beamed at the two, standing up to return to Nishinoya and Tanaka who were beckoning him to join. Sugawara looked back at them for the last time to say: “Just remember not to push them over the edge, ok?”

Tsukki watched his senpai go over to the other two loud mouths in the gymnasium. He then glared down at the floor, emitting a dark presence around him again. Yamaguchi tried to make his friend feel better; patting him on the back, trying to say that it wasn’t necessarily his business anyways.

They stayed lounging on the benches until practice was over. Yamaguchi and his friend practically didn’t do anything for the remainder of the time. Once Daichi announced that practice was over, Tsukishima’s head jerked up so suddenly, slightly startling Yamaguchi like a cat. He smirked grimly, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him to the locker rooms before anyone else got in there. Yamaguchi had one good look at his tall friend’s expression, and oh no. His face said it all.

Whatever Tsukishima had on his mind was not gonna go well for Yamaguchi.

* * *

 

For once, the plan that Tsukishima thought out was for someone else. Usually, when Tsukki had something in mind, he would make Yamaguchi go through torture which made him feel like he was in the pit of embarrassment. However, Tsukishima's attention was focused on Kageyama and Hinata, who were obviously flirting with each other. The pair just doesn’t know that they share the same feelings for each other, and Tsukki needed Yamaguchi’s help to ‘give them a little push’. And by a ‘little push’, he means that he’s probably going to have do a bit more than teasing. He could improvise the plan, as Yamaguchi would say it. But Tsukki had more game sense to just ‘improvise’ something.

The next day, Tsukki and Yamaguchi found each other and proceeded to ‘hang out’. It was obviously normal for two guys to hang out together, alone at lunchtime. Sharing lunchboxes, feeding each other, sharing notes from classes…

Wait-

“Ok so, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said once he finished reading Yamaguchi’s science notes. Caught out of his thoughts, his childhood friend responded with a simple “Yes?”

“Listen carefully to what I’m about to say to you…” The tallest member then leaned over to whisper stuff in his friend’s ear, despite being alone together. However, the reactions that came out of Yamaguchi were flawless. His face contorted from wide-eyed, to blush a good magenta colour.

“You got all of that?” Tsukki questioned. Yamaguchi nodded, cheeks still slightly red from what he heard. “Then let’s get started.” Tsukki placed his empty lunchbox into his bag, returned Yamaguchi’s notes and stood up with a cocky smile. He offered his hand to Yamaguchi, who accepted. Yamaguchi did that anime sweat drop thing.

Oh dear. He fears that Kageyama’s not going to like this one bit.

* * *

 

The setter was late for their lunchtime meet-up. Strange… Usually, he wasn’t late for their meet-up. Sure they’re in different classes, but fifteen minutes have well passed and he was pretty sure that all of the classes were out already.

“Aff-ole” Hinata said with his mouth full of his meat bun. He took a bite and stared down at the floor to wait for Kageyama, not noticing the person walking towards him.

“Oi.” Tsukishima greeted. The decoy jumped at his sudden appearance, like a cat which was scared. He seriously didn’t notice such a tall person approach him in the first place.

He grabbed the meat bun, took another big bite out of it, and grasped it to remove it from his mouth. “Tsukishima!” he cried out surprisingly. “What are you doing here? Where’s Yamaguchi?” He tried to look behind him if his friend was there. To no avail, he wasn’t there. It was just him and the tall guy in the corridor, one eating a meat bun and the other towering over the other, hands in his pockets like a cool guy would do.

“Yamaguchi’s off to re-do a test he missed out, so he’s stuck in class until the end of lunchtime.” Tsukishima stated. “So I thought, should I hang out with the shorty or not?”

Hinata pouted at the nickname Tsukki gave him.

“Well, since the asshole isn’t here…” He mumbled. Tsukishima started grinning. “Yeah sure, why not?” Hinata chimed, taking another big bite out of his meat bun.

“Wiff way!” He exclaimed with meat bun stuffed into his mouth.

The middle blocker pulled out his phone while the shorty was busy scoffing down his food. He sent a quick text to someone, and slid his phone back in his pocket.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the school sitting on a bench, Yamaguchi received a message from his friend. He texted back as quick as he could, right before Kageyama leaned in to see what he was doing on his phone.

“I thought you said that you’d help me with science.” He inquired. Oh yes, about Kageyama. The first part of the plan was to separate Kageyama and Hinata. Most of this plan was centred on Tsukishima and Hinata, him and Kageyama weren’t supposed to interfere with them until Tsukki texts him to initiate the so called ‘final phase’.

“Ah, yes yes! Now you see here, Ph equals the power of the hydrogen ion. You can use a universal indicator to test the base of the hydrogen ion, to see if it’s acidic or alkaline.” The freckled one answered, pointing at the words.

Kageyama nodded in understanding. He put his hand on his chin and thought deeply.

“Now see here, the base of an alkaline can either be soluble or insoluble. Get it?” He finished off by pointing at the diagram illustrated in the book. Once Kageyama finished off his notes, he cocked his head towards Yamaguchi before answering strongly:

“I don’t get it.”

Yamaguchi face palmed himself and sighed.

* * *

 

“I’m thirsty...” Hinata whined.

Tsukishima looked down to make eye contact. He furrowed his eyebrows, looked up and noticed that they strolled all the way to the outside of the gymnasium after their interesting conversation about dildos. He strode to the vending machine and he pulled out his wallet from his pocket to grab some yen coins.

“You want some drinks too, I suppose?” Hinata asked, trying to keep up with him towards the machine. He pulled out his wallet from his shoulder bag as well, but Tsukishima retaliated.

“What are you doing?” The taller asked in deadpan. He’d hit himself literally right now because, shit, that was the most obvious thing to say. Here he is, looking at Hinata pulling out his wallet and he was asking him what he was doing? Pathetic.

“I’m… Going to pay for my own drink?” He answered.

“No, no.” He used his right hand to block Hinata from approaching the vending machine. “I’ll be paying for both drinks.”

Hinata looked at him like he wasn’t who he was, head tilted. “E-Eh?”

“You heard me.” He stated, pulling out two five hundred yen coins. “Which one do you want?”

“Oh, um…” He glanced back at the vending machine, eyes sheepishly scouring over its contents. His eyes landed on the top left product, which were cartons of milk. He started to tiptoe to point out what he wanted. “That milk carton over there!”

Slotting in one yen coin before the other, Tsukishima got them both a milk carton and a bottle of water. The decoy beside him seemed a bit over-hyper on getting that milk carton, relaxing his tiptoes but eagerly bouncing while the vending machine does its job.

Both drinks rolled down to the collection point, thudding on the metal when they landed one by one. At first, it looked like Tsukishima was the one to get them, but he didn’t notice the other’s hand also reaching into the machine. It was unfortunate that their requested drinks were placed the opposite of where the requesters were.

Soon enough, their hands touched. Tsukishima’s bigger hand overlapped Hinata’s small one. His fingertips brushed under his small palm, grabbing his bottle of water. The hairs at the back of Hinata’s neck stood up, a small pink blush appearing on his face as well. He thought about how his tiny fists pale in comparison to Tsukishima’s genetically large ones, and how nice they might’ve felt if they were held. He thought about the lingering feeling of one’s hand on his own, how he felt tickly and slightly warm at the same time. He thought about making his hand travel north on Tsukishima’s arm, feeling the strong but tender arm muscle he had and-

No-!

He grasped his milk carton and stared down at it. It was more on the fact that he was focussing on his hand, rather than the drink itself. Why was he…?

“What’s so interesting about milk?” Tsukishima asked out of thin air, possibly to break the ice. Of course, all of that ‘lingering touch’ business lasted for a second, so why did Hinata bother to think further into it?

“Nothing, let’s just go!” He exclaimed, shoving the milk carton into his bag and leading the way once more. “Thanks, by the way.”

Tsukki smiled at him as a ‘you’re welcome’. It was easy to keep up with Hinata’s fast pace; he only walked small steps really quickly, to be honest. He took out his phone and gave a quick text to his friend before hiding it again in his pocket.

Up at the hallways, passing by unfamiliar schoolmates, Yamaguchi and Kageyama tried to find a science teacher to hand in the setter’s notes. They had finished studying for Kageyama’s science classes, and now Yamaguchi suggested that he’d hand in his science notes as proof that he did do it.

A small, unnoticeable buzz vibrated in his pocket. Unlocking the screen quickly whilst Kageyama was talking to the teacher, he read the message, replied, and locked the screen again. He winced slightly of what was about to come next in Tsukki’s ‘plan’.

Kageyama arrived next to him as soon as he handed in his science notes and said “thank you” to his teacher. He looked baffled.

“Yamaguchi?”

“Ah, yes! Em, Kageyama?” He jolted out.

“Where should we go now? There’s only twenty minutes left of lunch.”

Yamaguchi remembered the text Tsukki sent him. _‘meet us by the courtyard after kagay is finished’_.

“Why don’t we relax at the courtyard for the time being? Everyone’s inside so the courtyard shouldn’t be very crowded.” Yamaguchi suggested, smiling trying to cover up the fact that he has no idea what Tsukki is doing and that he’s quite scared because of that.

“Sounds ok. Mind helping me remember my notes on the way?”

“O-Ok then! Photosynthesis takes place within the cytoplasm of the plant. It does this by...” His fellow volleyball alley’s voice dimmed around him. Immediately, he thought of listening to science stuff was good for him, but he was wrong. Looking out of the window whilst ‘listening’, something caught his eye.

A mess of orange tangles.

At first, he didn’t think anything of it so he looked away. But then suddenly remembering that the said mess of orange tangles wasn’t walking with him, he took a second take at the window, only to find that he wasn’t there anymore.

Kageyama glared what was outside the window before going back to ‘listening’ to Yamaguchi. He’ll just catch Hinata by the end of the day and hang out at his house.

* * *

 

Obnoxious slurping erupted from the smaller being. He had reached the end of his drink, and quite frankly, it was annoying Tsukki really badly. Tsukishima didn’t even drink much from his bottled water, but perhaps the little ball of excitement needed cartooned milk to fuel him with energy. Once reaching the courtyard, he raced towards the nearest bin, and returned to Tsukishima.

“So…” Hinata started. Tsukishima took a sip from his water, and returned it into his shoulder bag.

“I’m jealous.”

Hinata balked at that statement. “Jealous about what now?”

This was it. His so called ‘final-phase’. Seizing his shoulder with his slim hand, he pushed him towards the wall inside the courtyard. Before Hinata knew, Tsukishima captured the decoy in an awkward hug. His lengthy, muscular arms wrapped around his small back, fingertips trailing through his messy ginger locks as he rested his head onto his miniscule shoulder. Hinata let out a small “eep” when he felt the other middle blocker’s hot breath on the nape of his neck.

Hugging Hinata really displeased him. It was surely uncomfortable to hug when the wall scratched his fingertips and when he had to bend down to hug Hinata, but he couldn’t bring himself to change locations either way.

“Hey-!” Hinata yelped in his grasp, bringing his hands towards Tsukishima’s chest and trying to push him off. To no avail, he failed to push him off. “Get off-”

“About your lovey-dovey relationship with Kageyama…” Hinata froze at that remark.

“What…”

“I’ve liked you.” Tsukishima said carelessly. He was just about to regret what he said, but he found it funny how the shorty’s face had gone from lightly blushing to the brink of overheating. Hinata couldn’t even speak. His face was paralyzed in profound crimson, too stunned to speak, and too stunned to run away. Tsukki cradled him against the wall, crooking himself farther to hug more of Hinata. At that point, he felt a small buzz in his pocket, and smiled at Hinata’s back.

“I’m so jealous of how you and The King get along so well.” He wasn’t really. “It frustrates me” These words were fake. “Looking at you makes me want to do things…” Hinata _mewled_ at the attention he was getting from Tsukishima, recovering from his previous paralysis and squirming in his touch.

“ _Like this_ ,” He whispered in Hinata’s earlobe, hot breathe leaking out. His lips barely brushed his ear, extracting a held back groan from the decoy. He gave a snug smirk, before proceeding to lick and nibble at the shell. He maneuvered his appendage across the whole of Hinata’s earlobe, before stopping at the outer shell and focussing his progress there. The texture and wetness of his tongue gave shivers down Hinata’s back, writhing in his touch but somehow still resisting. Tch. He can’t keep up this ‘strong’ act for long.

‘ _Remember, keep this up until Yamaguchi comes back with Kageyama, and he’ll become jealous at us!_ ’

Tsukishima moved away from the decoy’s ear, quickly changing over to his neck and resumed on licking Hinata in attempts to please him. Little by little, Hinata let his guard down bit by bit to enjoy the bliss Tsukishima gave him. His restrained moans were let out in small whimpers, sending heat signals down Tsukki’s groin. He growled.

No, no, no-!

In a split second of slight detest, Tsukishima drifted his hands to the lower of Hinata’s back. While distracting him with the work on his neck, he snuck his hands lower, passing the strap of the decoy’s shoulder bag, until they were fiddling with the waistline of Hinata’s pants. He then tucked his thumbs in a couple of his belt loops and let the rest of his digits grope at Hinata’s covered ass. The shorty gasped in shock.

“Tsuki-!”

Whoa… His butt feel nice…

“Stop-! If anyone sees-”

A few vibrations passed through Tsukishima’s pant leg. This, with the feeling his fingers got from roaming Hinata’s backside, was a nice experience he just couldn’t pass by. Can’t help it then. Ignoring his phone, he inhaled Hinata’s scent from the neck, and licked it for the last time before facing straight at Hinata. His teasing brought Hinata’s face to look like he _really_ _was_ going to roast, cheeks decorated with the colour rose and also panting from his held back moans. Tsukki sniggered.

In a quick motion, he switched their positions, with Tsukki leaning against the wall. The impact hurt him a bit, but he couldn’t care less, as he dragged Hinata from his behind to sit down with him. Now Hinata was sitting on the taller one’s lap.

“Alright, can we just do it in the gymnasium? It’s more isolated and no-ones there, plus-”

“Plus, why isn’t it ok to just express my feelings for you?” Tsukishima answered back, earning another blush from Hinata.

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

“That’s a stupid reason.”

Hinata was about to answer back before Tsukishima captured his lips in a searing, inexperienced kiss in attempts to shut him up. Several vibrations came from the side of his pants, but he couldn’t give a shit right now. He was more concentrated on the suspended Hinata, bringing his tongue to lick his bottom lip, and grazing it over Hinata’s clasped teeth.

Enveloped by the heat blossoming on his face, he melted into the kiss, fluttering his eyes shut and wrapping his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth to accept the other’s tongue, to Tsukishima’s surprise. He also closed his eyes in the kiss, feeling more of the heat in the darkness. There was no going back now.  They just stole each other’s first kiss.

And neither of them cared.

They focussed on the other’s feeling, tongues locked in a battle. Unfortunately for Tsukki was large, he won by size, feeling the roof of Hinata’s mouth. Hinata winced at the size, trying to keep up but ending up relaxing against the force, letting Tsukishima dominate him. The kiss was rough; rubbing against each other’s tongues heightened the heat that was generated between them. Hinata even went as far as grinding down against Tsukishima’s groin, earning a low grunt from the taller one. He groped Hinata’s booty one more time, locking the kiss between them, before-

Hinata was lifted off of him, his hands remained in the air, and a small string of saliva broke among them-

Before a swift and hard kick collided with his stomach.

Clenching in recoil, he grabbed his stomach by instinct. Letting out a sharp gasp, he rolled to the ground, his vision blurring. Tsukishima wasn’t that weak, but the kick did cause his breathe to leave his lungs. All he could make out from his point of view was a tall dark figure dashing away with a ginger blob at his side. He could still hear Hinata’s protests for the other guy, shouting “Lemme go!” and “Kageyama, put me down!”

Ah. So it was Kageyama who kicked him and stole Hinata away. That was obvious. Slumping down into the ground, he chuckled darkly, before hearing Yamaguchi call at the distance.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, running over to his side and helping up, like how a good friend would. “I’m sorry that were a bit late, we were held back by Nishinoya-senpai and we tried to get around him but he insisted on joining us before we ditched him… You did say ‘bring Kageyama to the courtyard’, right? But when Kageyama saw you two, I couldn’t stop him! He just ran off when he found you two against the wall… I thought you were only going to tease him, not full make-out with him! What were you thinking?” He obstreperously rambled on, worrying on about his hurt friend before offering his shoulder to help Tsukki walk properly.

Logic returning to Tsukishima, he muttered, “I hate this…”

“Well you should’ve planned it out thoroughly! Instead of getting ahead of yourself and improvising, why don’t you just control those damn emotions of yours! Jesus, you’re heavy.” His friend babbled on, dragging his friend along to the classrooms.

Thinking back to what he had experienced with Hinata, he actually didn’t regret making out with him, which disgusts him to the core since people like Hinata irritate him. But regretfully, he could almost say it was an experience he wouldn’t mind doing it again. He remembers hastily intertwining his eyes with Kageyama before the kick. His eyes, in the split second examination, were filled with rage; his face scowling like there was no tomorrow. He remembers one word he muttered, before dashing off to probably do something painful to the small ginger kid.

“Mine.”

* * *

 

The next day, Tsukishima felt light. Like something within him was cast away since yesterday. It was a strange feeling. Yamaguchi pestered him many times, but he decided to ignore him on his account. Tsukki kept on spacing out, drifting off to his daydreams in classes, and stared out of the window at the breaks they had. That lunchtime, he and Yamaguchi were going to head to the rooftop to eat their lunches like always, before a small collision force on Tsukishima’s back stopped them both.

There stood Hinata, both red-faced and panting like he ran a mile. He locked his eyes with the middle blocker, his friend backing off slowly into the disappearing crowd. The little one shut his eyes, and bowed lowly before shouting out:

“I’m sorry! I cannot return your feelings for me!”

Tsukishima started laughing. Hinata looked up at him from the almost ninety degree angle with a bewildered look on his face. His hand covered his mouth in attempts to calm down.

“Did I say something funny?”

Tsukki chortled a bit, still a bit high from Hinata’s apology. “Let’s get our facts straight. See, I never had feelings for you.” This startled the decoy, who was now standing up straight. “I will never like someone as irritating as you. It’s inhumane.”

“But you stole my first kiss!” Hinata fumed, pointing to his mouth, which made the situation more humorous for Tsukishima. “I let you _kiss_ me! Our tongues freaking touched!”

 _‘It was my first kiss too, dumbass.’_ “None of my problem. Just enjoy your time with being ‘The King’; he might start making you his ‘ _Queen_ ’ soon.” He provoked back at Hinata, before turning away from the bristled teen. Yamaguchi looked apologetically at Hinata, before accompanying Tsukishima to go to the rooftop.

“Fine, maybe I will! It’s not like I felt pity for you…” Hinata murmured the last part, which Tsukishima didn’t catch. Tsukishima scoffed at that remark.

“Oh, by the way, nice hickey.” The middle blocker commented, already walking away. From that comment, Hinata stopped himself. He looked towards the nearest reflection, which was a window, and gave himself a shock. There was a hickey in plain sight right in the middle of his neck. Damn it, Kageyama-!

Since Hinata ran away now from his comment, he sighed in triumph. Now that the two were finally ‘together’, Tsukishima can play volleyball in peace. Though, he feels that his expert blocking skills are already good enough, and he shouldn’t really give more effort in his practices now. He commemorates at Hinata’s lack of game sense, but the heat constructed between them was satisfying, grinding down on his crotch like-

Wait. No, no, no…

“Tsukki we’re at the rooftop now. Did you forget your lunch?” Yamaguchi inquired, snapping Tsukishima out of his thoughts. Without a spoken answer, he pulled out his lunch, opened it and leaned on the wall, sliding down to a cross legged position. His friend shrugged and joined him.

Why think about Hinata now? Why think back on how he rubbed against his crotch, dispatching warmth to his lower area, making him-

“Shit.” He hissed spitefully, staring into his lunch. He brought his legs together, trying to hide his slow developing erection. Shit, shit, shit-

“Tsukki? What’s wrong?”

No, fuck, no-! It’s not possible. It’s morally wrong, stop thinking about-!

“You’re looking awfully feverish. Maybe you should’ve done that to Hinata inside instead of doing it outside. It could’ve been warmer. Look, you got a cold now. See?” Yamaguchi stated, holding his hand against Tsukki’s head to prove his point.

Tsukishima whacked him across the head. He was starting to get pissed off just by thinking of the little ball of energy, frowning at his own thoughts. Fuck. He tried to deny it, but because of his growing erection, he growled.

He may or may not have feelings for Hinata after all.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunburst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885497) by [daitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsuki/pseuds/daitsuki)




End file.
